This invention relates to a kind of electric circuit device for lighting sets that makes the light-emitting circuit change along with the changes in the driving circuit through drives of the driving circuit in different modes and the controlling circuit in connection with the light-emitting circuit.
Whereas average lamp used as lighting set in a household living room would feature the light bulb on the socket, bearing a shade to cover the light bulb. Such a construction suggests a monotonous pattern that would be interest of nobody around it.
To overcome this known flaw, the creator of this invention is introducing improvements and intends to find better solutions to this construction. After repeated researches and designs, this invention became a successful improvement on the lighting set in question.
The main purpose of this invention is to provide a kind of electric circuit for lighting sets having a function selecting circuit in connection with an automated driving circuit and a voice-controlled driving circuit. Said the automated driving circuit and the voice-controlled driving circuit are provided in connection with a message processing circuit and a message processing circuit connected to a controlling circuit. Said the controlling circuit is in connected to a light-emitting circuit, so that the user may have access to the controlling circuit through the function selecting circuit in the connection with the automated driving circuit or the voice-controlled driving circuit. The command generated by the automated driving circuit or the voice-controlled driving circuit will transmit to the controlling circuit through the message processing circuit, allowing the controlling circuit to drive the light-emitting circuit so that the light-emitting device on the light-emitting circuit is capable of creating changes according to the command.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a kind of electric circuit for lighting sets. Being the automated driving circuit in connection with an automated circuit and a manual circuit to allow the function selecting circuit to linked to the automated driving circuit; so that when the user starts the manual circuit, the automated driving circuit would turn into manual control mode. Otherwise, the control circuit would be switched to automated mode through the automated circuit.